Bumblebee Week Day 7: First Kiss
by Sun Kasai
Summary: After a Fight between Blake and Yang, the relationship between them is put to the test. While trying to apologize for what happened, Blake ends up finding out something from her Blonde girlfriend. Something that would explain why they havent kissed yet.


**Disclaimer: Day 7 it is!**

 **Okay the Bumblebee week is almost over but we still have two themes to go through. Thist time we have first kiss.**

 **A pretty standard but enjoyable theme if you ask me :)**

 **So for this days Prompt I decided to aswell take care of some other prompts and combined it with another one. The same girl who asked me to write day 6 actually. If you want to know the prompt itself you can read it at the end of the story.**

 **Oh and for Kaizo. I am happy to see you enjoyed it. And nice poem… that basically describes the whole story lol.**

 **Don't worry about it. Every writer wants some critic I understand that.**

 **I actually found your story! I have to say Reader x anyone stories aren't my usual preference and I rarely read them, partly because many times they are rushed and more like story pieces hastily thrown together.**

 **that being said… I enjoyed reading it :) I am a sucker for the weak guy admiring girl from afar trope (and I don't like gary sues so there is that) and I liked the crush he had on Ruby. And kudos for not making the predictable 'beat up the bully' thing in the first chapter. It actually had a good pacing so far and I have nothing to criticize on the writing or grammar mistakes. And the actions are fairly believable.**

 **But some constructive criticism? Maybe try to dive a little more into the readers dynamics with his Team. Many times when the reader has a team the team members just feel like… well how should I describe it… a necessary burden. If you were to include some characteristics of them more, like describing their fighting style and motives and so on, the story would make for a more realistic one and in turn more enjoyable. I know it is supposed to be about the reader and Ruby but it doesn't hurt to include the other members of YLLW and RWBY.**

 **I hope to see more of that. Oh and I have an idea. If you were up to it. You could make a second version and replace the reader with a direct OC. I saw someone do that once and that could actually be on than. If you are interested.**

 **alright than lets move on to the story.**

First Kiss

A certain Sunday morning in Beacon Academy, Yang stepped out of the Team RWBY dorm room holding her books in hand, entering a deserted hallway. She sighed at that, knowing full well she was the reason it was so empty.

Yang and Blake had started dating around three weeks ago. While their relationship was sweet most of the time, it was still rough around the edges and they both didn't have yet build the maturity or experience of other couples. That would come with time, but the missing experience still caused problems in the present day.

Yang and Blake had a fight. Not just any fight. It was arguably the ugliest one they ever had, the worst Yang ever had in her whole life to be honest. Of course they were different and it sometimes leads to disagreements, but it had never escalated so much that they started to scream each other down. She didn't even know what they had fought about. Ruby and Weiss had escaped to the JNPR dorm room, where their Team had barricaded themselves inside, Jaune and Pyrrha holding their Shields in front of the others, just in case.

A part of the Blonde brawler actually felt grateful that the hallway was so empty. She was not in the mood to be seen like this. Her hair was unkempt and her Cheeks were still red from all the Tears. One soul however did see her in the Hallway.

"Miss Xiao Long."

Yang turned to look at the elderly woman calling her name. It was no other than Glynda Goodwitch, teacher of the academy. She had a sympathetic look in her eyes and an expression that showed worry for her student. Said student sighed and greeted her back. "Good Morning Miss Goodwitch."

The Witch stepped towards Yang until she was standing right before her. She did not waste time and came right to the point of her arrival. "I… couldn't help but overhear that you had an argument with your Partner last night."

Yeah, no joke. The people in Mistral probably overheard their fight.

"I just want to ask if you are okay, is there something you may need to talk about?" The woman's offer was appreciated by Yang, really it was. While she didn't show it as much, Yang held respect for the Teacher in front of her. Under her hard shell she was really kind and helpful towards her students. Still, Yang didn't feel like talking right now. "No, nothing at all."

Glynda raised an eyebrow but decided to not pry any longer. She knew that sometimes there could be problems in a relationship. It was things like this that would help to strengthen them in the future.

"I see." She said with a sigh, "Still you two can come to me any time when there is a problem, understood?" "Understood."

Glynda than nodded at her student and left again. She really hoped that Yang and Blake would be able to figure this out. She did not want to see the disbandment of another team like STRQ.

Yang continued to walk towards her destination. The library of Beacon. While it was a Sunday, she didn't really feel like going out today. That aside, there was a project she needed to finish for Ports class. She had hoped that making it now would help her mind to forget about yesterday.

The Dragon went into the library, to her surprise and relieve it was empty. It seemed that most people decided to start their day early. Either that or they all just decided to sleep the day away. Not that Yang could blame them. She would probably do the same but sleep came to her very slowly last night and she couldnt force herself to go to sleep once awake. That and if she didnt had any distraction she would only further think about the Chaos from yesterday. Usually she would have finished her work a long time by now but for once she didnt, deciding that she would put the finishing touches a later time. In hindsight that decision was a blessing all things considered.

Finding a table away from the Hallway she sat down on it, preparing to start. Just before she could actually concentrate though, she felt a pair of arms suddenly hug her from behind. Yang was still in a bad mood and was about to lash around and give the new arrival hell. She stopped however, when she felt a pair of Cat ears on her back and a low purr resonated in her ear. A soft kiss only further helped clear the identity of the girl behind her.

"Hey Blake."

"Hey…" answered her girlfriend.

For a while none of them really knew what to do. Than the blonde could hear her girlfriend say something.

"I-I am sorry." Yang perked up at that. Did Blake just… apologize? Oh right… yesterday.

"I-Its fi-" "No it is not." the Dragon was soon interrupted by her partner. The tense atmosphere still ruled over the library.

"What happened… it was wrong. It was an accident but still wrong. I-" She hesitated to say the next words. Leaning closer into the Blonde she eventually swallowed her pride and forced the Words out.

"I- I made you think I would hurt you."

Yang too, had grown silent.

Yes… last night. They had argued and fought about all kinds of things. Some pretty bad words have been spoken, but that one time was the absolute peak of the Night. Blake hadn't even meant to do that. She just was frustrated, so she raised her right hand to pull her Hair, a habit she had grown to evolve at young age. Yang however… had flinched.

For this short moment, Yang genuinely believed Blake would attack her.

Everything kind of stopped at that moment, the two of them just staring at each other, not sure how to act. Blake eventually did what she could do best and ran from the scene, taking to sleep in the library (which is how she suddenly appeared here), ashamed of looking her partner in the eye. Yang just stayed in the dorm room, going to sleep, overwhelmed by all of this.

Now that the adrenaline was gone however, Yang too was ashamed. She knew the girl would never hurt her.

"I am sorry," Blake continued, "I… don't want that you are afraid of me."

Blake still felt horrible about it. The last thing she wanted was to become someone like that, who would use fear and violence on the person they loved. After yesterday, Blake was absolutely disgusted with herself.

"It's fine really." Yang tried to calm her," I am not afraid of you Blake. I am just…"

"Just what?"

"Nervous." This was an answer Blake didn't expect. Yang, Yang Xiao Long, the girl who easily destroys Ursa's with a single punch and was known as one of the most outgoing and kindest people in the whole Kingdom was nervous? This just sounded bizarre to Blake.

The silence had grown stronger between the two so Blake eventually pressed on. "Why are you nervous?"

Yang really thought about how to answer the question best. "Well… I have a habit of screwing things up. In the past I had some boyfriends and girlfriends but…"

She hesitated again. The silence was pulling on Blake's nerves. She released Yang from her grip and sat down on the chair next to her. Yang eventually turned to face her now sitting form. To her surprise, Blake looked just as bad as she.

The silence just stayed and showed no sign of fading. Yang hesitated to continue and it was driving Blake crazy. However… that was when a thought crawled its way into Blake's mind. Within the fraction of a second, rage filled her. "Yang… were you ever abused by some-"

"NO!" Yang interrupted the furious Faunus. "No one ever abused me."

Just like that, the rage faded away, being replaced with relief. The thought of someone hurting Yang like that was outrageous for Blake. She had the desire to repeatedly stab Gambol Shroud into whoever abused Yang but with this new revelation, the hatred towards this unknown, or better non-existent enemy disappeared. Even though only because there never was one.

However, Blake still didn't know what to say, so Yang sighed and decided to take over. "When I was 15 I found out for the first time that I might be into Girls as well."

Blake was now very interested as well as worried as to where this story would go. "And how?"

Yang chuckled a little at that. "Because I had a crush on that girl in my class. We were pretty good friends and… I began to think of her as more. I don't know when but… one day it just happened. So i decided to act on it. When I visited her at home… I kissed her."

Blake didn't like the tone Yang was using. She sounded more depressed. But she decided to not interrupt.

"Well… her response to kissing me was to basically freak out and slap me in the face." Yang spoke, certain bitterness in her voice. "The next day she even decided to tell around school that I was a 'stupid lesbian' that I was 'wrong'."

And there was the rage again. Blake growled beneath her breath. "What's her name?"

"Hey easy there Blake, I took care of it." Yang calmed the Faunus before her mood could darken even more. "I decided to not just take these insults. I kicked her ass on that very day she started to mumble all these insults behind my back. No one dared to act like a Homophobe around me. But… we never went back to being friends ever again."

That… helped Blake… a little. She still felt like clawing those girls eyes out. However, she than was interrupted by a Memory. Yang needed a LONG time to confess her feelings to her. They stood on the Rooftop for what felt like Hours. Yang must have been worried that she would react the same way. "Did you…?"

As if she read her mind, Yang awkwardly nodded. "I guess I am just worried that…"

"I just freak out and leave you?" Blake finished Yang's sentence.

Another nod.

This… made Blake just feel awful. Last night must have resurfaced these memories, only making Yang fear it happen more. She always wondered why they haven't kissed yet.

There was just… nothing for a moment. None of the girls dared to make a sound or move. Yang just ended up closing her eyes, cursing in her mind. "Can I kiss you?"

"Huh?" That now caught Yang's attention. Did Blake just actually offer that?

"I mean…" the Cat tried to reason, "If this all happened because one kiss went wrong what if… another kiss can fix it? And… we haven't actually kissed so far so…"

It was a stupid reasoning but it made sense for Blake. She didn't want to leave the Blonde. Not on her live. So if a kiss could help her, why not?

Yang thought about the offer but looking how Blake acted, how she actually seemed worried. She ended up nodding.

Blake leaned forward, so did Yang. The two of them just… remained in this position. Neither of them really dared to make a move. But then, in a gesture of trust, Blake closed her eyes. It was now on Yang to do the first step. Seeing this, the blonde ended up finally overcoming her doubts and pressed her lips onto Blake's.

!?

Wow… this felt… really good.

Yang couldn't really believe it, but this right now… felt absolutely amazing. Blake was so soft and warm. She had good kisses in her life already but they couldn't even compare to the one she had now.

Purple met Gold as Blakes eyes actually shoot wide open upon the contact. The two partners looked at each other, before Blake closed them again, leaning into the Kiss. Yang wasn't the only one who was loving this moment. Blake never thought a simple thing like Kissing felt so good. This was… indescribable.

They both just leaned into each other, Yang wrapping her hands around Blake's waist and Blake her arms around Yang's neck. Blake pushed all of her love into the Kiss, hoping to show Yang that she wasn't wrong. Neither of this felt wrong in the slightest.

When the two of them pulled back it was only because the need for air had gotten to strong. Out of breath, their foreheads touched. "Wow." muttered Blake. "Yeah" the reply from Yang.

Maybe they should have said something, but there wasn't really a need to. They had showed already the other what they felt with this one action.

Ultimately however, the magic of the moment had to end and Blake decided to still address a certain event. Somewhat sheepishly "So… we are okay about last night?"

Yang just gave a heartfelt laugh and leaned in for another Kiss, which Blake promptly returned.

 **The prompt was:**

" **Could you please write a story were Blake and Yang have a Fight and Blake tries to make up to it?"**

 **I don't think that we see many stories were the bees actually have a fight so I decided why not. I aswell thought of making a little turn around. I thought it would be interesting to see Blake in the position of the 'aggressor' because of her history with Adam. Having her suddenly be the 'toxic' component in a relationship, even if it was an misunderstanding. You understand what I mean?**

 **Honestly this days theme was really difficult for me. I just… didn't really know what to do with it so the prompt came at a good time. I thought about doing something with them kissing on the way to Atlas but that just didn't appeal to me.**

 **I know I should have probably done something with after V 5 but I was just out of ideas so have some 'before everything went downhill' Bumblebee.**

 **okay than tomorrow is the last day. Look forward to it everyone what I have for Bonus ;)**


End file.
